


Page 23

by Colubrina



Series: Rare Pair Harry Potter One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: Pansy wakes up after way too much alcohol.  Blaise Zabini is in her flat.  She showed him her journal.  Shit.





	Page 23

She hadn’t remembered to close the blinds, and the sun hurt. In fairness, it had been late - or early - when she fell into bed, and she hadn’t been quite sober. 

She’s been too pissed to walk if she remembered correctly. She screwed up her face against the hangover onslaught and then cautiously opened her eyes into the far too bright room when it didn’t come.

“Sleeping beauty stirs, I see.”

Pansy glared at Blaise. Some things were worse than a hangover, and a perfectly dressed Blaise Zabini stretched out in a chair in her room qualified.

“How did you get in here?”

“You invited me up,” he said. He sounded as damnably amused as he always did and Pansy closed her eyes again. Had she been drunk enough she could claim alcohol-induced memory loss? Another person who refused to see her, the girl who’d tried to sell out Potter, and she’d ordered another drink. Then another. Then she’d hit on him. She’d tried to strip his clothes off in the pub while several of his mates - if Zabini could be said to have anything as plebian as mates - hooted.

“Well, you should leave and never come back,” she said. Blaise must have slipped an anti-hangover potion into her last drink because she should be seeking out death right now and all she wanted was eggs. Eggs and maybe some coffee and a tomato or two and did that place on the corner have bacon or only sausage? She couldn’t remember. Either would be fine. Both would be better. As soon as Zabini took off, she’d get up and get dressed and - 

Shite.

As that thought entered her head, she realized getting dressed was something she needed to do before she so much as sat up. She wasn’t even wearing knickers.

“Did we…?” she began. 

“Not for lack of enthusiasm on your part, but no,” he said before she could list off any one of the many things she’d fantasized about doing with the insanely perfect looking Zabini over the years. She’d written some of them down. “And I was afraid if I took off you’d follow me and find someone less scrupulous.”

“So you stayed,” she said. “Wonderful. Noble. Now go.”

He made no move even to stand up. Worse, he curled his mouth up into that little, arrogant half-smile she’d seen him wear back at Hogwarts whenever he felt especially pleased with himself. “You did show me your journal,” he said. “Quite good reading for a long night of watching you.”

Pansy considered death. 

“Perhaps we could try page 23 after breakfast,” he said. “Though I will need a substantial meal to have the energy for that.”

“I - “

His smile grew. “Be good, and someday I’ll tell you one of mine.”

“Am I in it?” she muttered as she pulled the top sheet free and began to wrap it around her torso so she could walk to the shower without showing him every inch of her skin. She expected the answer to be one of his smug, condescending laughs. She wasn’t the sort of girl men like Zabini fantasized about. She was halfway across the room, trailing spare fabric like a bridal train when he answered her.

“In detail.”

She decided as she washed her hair that it made sense to have breakfast with him. She should treat him after he’d been so gallant as to sit there all night. And after, well, she’d let after take care of itself.

Page 23 wasn’t, after all, an offer a girl got every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rowanofferelden for the prompt on Tumblr


End file.
